Compressors and mounting apparatuses therefor are known from the prior art. It is frequently desirable to as far as possible not transmit vibrations of the compressor via the mounting to other components of the system. What are known as pendulum-type bearing systems in the prior art are used for this purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,322 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a compressor having a pendulum-type bearing system of this type.